The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program that are suitable in application to the graphical user interface (GUI) of information processing apparatuses.
Recently, GUI is installed on many information processing apparatuses. For example, information processing apparatuses having a touch panel have a GUI corresponding to operations that are done through the touch panel.
To be more specific, an information processing apparatus displays an icon (also referred to as a file icon) on a screen thereof corresponding to each of files stored in a storage block thereof. When a user touches a file icon on the screen, a file corresponding to the touched icon is selected (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-245593 for example).
In addition, many information processing apparatuses having a GUI are configured to classify and sort files on a folder basis.
To be more specific, the information processing apparatus is configured to copy a file corresponding to a file icon on the screen on which the user executes a copy operation. In response to the user operation, the information processing apparatus displays a window (also referred to a folder window) corresponding to a folder onto the screen and, when the user executes a paste operation, pastes the copied file to this folder.
Executing the above-mentioned processing allows the information processing apparatus to group desired files by copying these files to desired folders, for example.